The present invention relates to a breast cancer detection training device. It is rather important, that breast cancer be detected as early as possible for a successful treatment. Thus, gynecologists are urging their patients to examine their breasts frequently. However, while the physician may teach the patient theoretically what to "look for" it is normally not possible for a patient to experience the practical sensation of an actually infected breast. For obvious reasons, the physician cannot use an actually infected breast for teaching his patients.